Night in the Oppenheimer
by Goldmedalninja
Summary: Bri and her roommates spend Halloween night in the supposedly haunted auditorium. What will happen? (Story better than summary!)


**Hey guys! This is my first official story! I wanted to get this out by Halloween. It stars my OCs Bri (major OC), Sarah and Riley (minor OCs), and Chris (major OC). If you want to know about Bri and Chris, they're in my profile. Here are Sarah and Riley:**

**Sarah Henderson: red/brown hair, green eyes, usually seen wearing a red shirt, jeans, sandals, and a red scarf. Sophomore in this story, same age as Bri. Plays the cello.**

**Riley Warden: black hair, violet eyes, usually seen in an orange dress and sandals. Junior in this story, same age as Chris. Aspiring dancer.**

**This takes place at the Marty Oppenheimer school.**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Ninjago. I only own the characters of this story.**

* * *

><p>"Wow, Riley," Bri said, in awe, "this place really is vacant on Halloween."<p>

"Yeah, well, everyone is busy playing pranks and other Halloween stuff." The older girl replied. "Plus, there is a weird rumor, but it's nothing to worry about."

"Really?" Sarah asked, fiddling with her red scarf. "What are they?"

"I don't know if I should tell a couple of sophomores. It's kinda scary."

"Come on, Riley!" Bri nagged.

"Yeah, we can handle it. Plus it's Halloween night, the perfect time for scary stories."

"Fine." Riley sat down, beckoning the other girls to follow.

"A long time ago, this auditorium wasn't the Louis Oppenheimer Auditorium. It was the Marty Oppenheimer auditorium. Louis, Marty's great grandchild, was a student enrolled here about twenty years ago. He was a top student, starring in all the plays, making great grades, doing the best he could.

"But not all were pleased with his success. One in particular, let's call him Robert, was a tech theater person and super jealous of Louis's success. He decided to sabotage him.

"On Halloween night twenty years ago, Louis was starring in the Phantom of the Opera. He was doing his greatest work, as was expected, but then Robert's plan went into action. He 'accidentally' let one of the lights loose, causing it to fall. He wasn't planning on it landing on Louis, killing him on impact.

"The next Halloween, Robert was starring in the show that night. But then, the lights went out. Everyone thought it was part of the show until the crash. The lights flickered back on, and there was Robert, crushed in the same way he killed Louis.

"Now no one hangs out in here on Halloween night, for they have heard Louis's ghost calling out for Robert to die. And every time someone is in here on Halloween night, they are killed by a stage light, sand bag, or chandelier."

The two girls listening to the story were staring at Riley for a second, but then burst out laughing.

"Oh, Riles, you know how to crack us up!" Sarah said in between laughing fits.

"Whether you think my story is funny or not is the truth. I was a freshman the last time it happened. I was there."

"Oh, sure!" Bri said. "And I bet that he's after you, now, too."

Suddenly, the lights went out. The three girls screamed.

"What happened?"

"This better be some sick coincidence!"

"Robert must die…"

"Who the hell was that?"

All of a sudden, a crash was heard, and the lights flickered back on.

"RILEY!"

Both girls ran towards the chandelier where Riley was pinned. There were spots of blood scattered around.

"No…" Bri whispered.

"What now?" Sarah asked, scared out of her wits.

"Get out….." the eerie voice boomed through the auditorium again.

"Will do!"

"See ya!"

Both girls ran for the exit, throwing the door open, only to scream again

A glowing corpse was standing at the exit, wearing the phantom mask and costume.

"What now?" Sarah asked.

"Run for the other exit!"

But before they could, the hands of the ghost grabbed both girls. And they both screamed and fainted.

The ghost stepped over the two girls, walking towards the chandelier. He stopped right in front of Riley.

"It worked." He said to her.

Riley's eyes opened, a smile spread across her face.

"Excellent. Help me out of here."

He did so, lifting the chandelier to let her out.

"How are we gonna explain this to them?"

"I don't know, Chris. Tell them the truth and hope they won't kill us?"

Chris nodded and shrugged.

"Let's take them back to the dorm. I'll explain this to them in the morning."


End file.
